


Happy Holidays

by YoureMyGirlBlue



Series: Beast [4]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Family, Holidays, Maximals, Predacons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMyGirlBlue/pseuds/YoureMyGirlBlue
Summary: Erin and crew are back. No one ever said holidays on an alien world with Cybertronians was gonna be easy.
Series: Beast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183358
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Uh Oh

“So you seriously ask strangers for candy and they give it to you?” the cat asked her.

“Only if they’re porch light is on and you say, ‘Trick-or-treat’,” she explained. She didn’t really have a clue what the date was. Even if she had a calendar it didn’t seem like the bots’ sense of time would match up with hers too much. Time got tricky when it was converted. She wasn’t really going to attempt that headache. So she guesstimated what the day was and to her it was Halloween. Her favorite holiday. Costumes and an excuse to eat all the candy she could.

Cheetor was the first to pick up on her good mood in the past week. When asked she explained as much of the holiday as she could. The poor cat was still somewhat confused but liked the fact humans got one free night to play tricks on each other.

“It’s pretty fun,” she went on. “Most people stop the entire trick-or-treating thing once they get older but I’ve seen plenty of teenagers and even adults do it. People throw parties where there are costume contests and they play games. I’ve been to a couple and they weren’t bad but I like to hang out at home and watch scary movies. There’s always good marathons on.” She had to describe what kind of movies she watched and what games she’d seen people play at the parties. The younger bot was eager to listen.

“Ultra gear! We don’t have anything like that back on Cybertron. Sure bots might hang out and have some energon treats but it wasn’t as big a deal as you described.”

“Yeah, but you guys have the option of transforming into something different than your robot modes. We humans are stuck being what we are all the time. This is the one time a year we get to dress up as something else and pretend to be somebody else. Except for a few other occasions but none as big as All Hallows Eve.”

“Good point. So, what are you going to be this year?”

“Um, Cheetor I’m not dressing up this time.”

“Why not?”

“Well, you guys don’t even celebrate Halloween or know what it is. What’s the point in dressing up if I’m not going anywhere and the others wouldn’t get it? Plus, I don’t have the materials to make a good costume.”

He pondered what she said and realized she had a point. He also picked up that she seemed a little sad about it. Everyone aboard knew Erin wouldn’t admit it but this whole ordeal and being dragged into the beast wars couldn’t have been easy for her. She was stuck on a ship with alien life forms from another time period. Not to mention they were on a strange planet full of dangerous elements and Predacons waiting to strike. She had to be feeling a little homesick.

Erin had just pointed out that they didn’t even know about her holidays and what they meant to her. If he hadn’t picked up on it he might not even have known this Halloween existed. She wasn’t one to complain so she probably would’ve let it slip by without even mentioning it. The cat could tell even though she tried to hide it she was disappointed. A thought popped into his CPU. Why not celebrate the holiday? It might make her feel more at home and cheer her up. Seeing as they were partially responsible for getting her into this mess it was the least they could do. Or the least he could do.

“Erin,” he smiled. “I know you’re clever enough to come up with something.”

“What are you thinking about?” she knew by the cat’s expression he was up to something and it couldn’t be good.

“I want you to put a costume together and meet me back here in sixty cycles. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Ok, kitty-cat,” she was surprised but went off to her room already thinking of what she could possibly use. Once she reached her room she looked about at her few belongings. Clothing wise she was limited to only the handful of outfits she’d brought. Plus, what could she even be? Whatever it was would have to be something that didn’t rely on too much makeup. If she was back home she’d go to a store and would have plenty of crafting supplies.

“Hm, this is gonna be tricky. Mr. Squeakers?” The little rat poked his head up out of the little bed she’d made for him out of an old scarf. “I’m gonna need your help on this one buddy.”

* * *

Later.

Erin stood in the hall where the cat instructed to meet up with him. “Wow,” she heard behind her. “Good job Erin. You look real scary.” She turned around to see the cat and he held a couple of cans.

She wore the outfit she’d gotten at the pyramid. To add more effect she found some grease and harmless chalky stuff the Maximals often used to mark off certain things on the ship they needed to fix. The end result meant she appeared to have black circles under her eyes and whitish skin. Some of the chalk like material was in her hair so she had white stripes running through it. Mr. Squeakers had helped in tearing the outfit up. Along with places where she’d cut the material, no way was she gonna wear this thing again, there were little bite marks where the rat had bitten through it. Like she was a rotten corpse returned from the dead to haunt those that had wronged her.

“Thanks, so what are those for?” she inquired indicating the cans.

“Oh these? Just a little something we’re taking with us.”

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Well, you said if people don’t give you treats then you play a prank on them. The name of this is trick-or-treat right?”

“Well, yeah but…” Her eyes grew wide and gave an added effect to her attire as she had a realization of what he meant. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” he handed her the cans and transformed into beast mode. “We’re going to pay the Predacons a little Halloween visit.”


	2. We're In Trouble

“You sure this is a good idea?” she questioned as she road on his back.

“No problem. We’ll be in and out before they even detect us.”

“Still… What about everyone back at base? You didn’t tell anyone what we were doing. They’re gonna wonder where we ran off to.”

“We can always say we went for a small patrol. It’s too late to turn back now,” he indicated they were in Predacon territory. He kept his voice down and they made sure to be observant. One could never tell what the Preds were up to.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“It’ll be fine. Trust me. Besides,” he indicated up ahead. “We’re here.”

“God they need some lights or flowers or something. Lighten’ the place up.”

“Come on. Let’s give ‘em a taste of the Halloween spirit.” They quietly made their way to the back of the ship. Erin thought it was a small miracle none of the alarms sounded and they didn’t run into anyone. They did have to duck once when Waspinator flew by but he was too busy mumbling to himself to even remotely notice them. The cat looked up at her once the wasp was out of sight and smirked. She couldn’t help but grin back. “This looks like a good spot,” the cheetah indicated one partial wing of the ship.

“Let’s just do this and get out of here,” she said jumping off of him. He transformed and took one of the cans from her. “What are these anyway?”

“They’re kind of like instant glue. We use it for quick patch jobs or if the welders aren’t working.” He sprayed a little on the side of the ship. It came off as a light silver almost white color. It was definitely noticeable on the dark charred metal of the Predacon base. “It’s a real pain to get off once it’s sprayed.”

“Well that’s just Prime.” She really wasn’t sure what to spray on the ship so she put Halloween related things on it. It included: little ghosts, a couple pumpkins with scary faces, a witch on a broom, and a black (or in this case) grey cat. Cheetor wrote a little in Cybertronian and she snickered on what she was able to understand. In the end they used what they had left to paint a giant ‘Trick-or-treat’.

“See, what I tell ya? Piece of cake.”

“I’m glad we came,” she finally admitted. “This was fun. I’ve never really done the ‘trick’ part before.” They took a moment to admire their work. “We should probably get moving. The others will miss us and I don’t wanna be here any longer than necessary.”

“Yeah let’s,” but he was interrupted by a noise behind them.

“Maximal intruders!” the scorpion saw them and called out.

“OH CRAP!”

“Ultra bad!” Cheetor added and shot the Predacon right as he fired a torpedo at them. They dodged but the young bot’s shot hit him square in the chest and took him down.

“Let’s get out of here!” Cheetor transformed and she practically flew onto his back. Sure enough the fire alerted all the others to their presence. The ship’s guns locked onto them and the Predacons came running.

“Go go go go!” she yelled at him and he booked it for all he was worth. The following second the Preds opened fire and the cat was forced to dodge as he ran. “Optimus is gonna love this.”

* * *

The Maximal Base.

“Hey,” Rattrap walked into the control room. “Any of you seen Erin? We have a cyber-poker rematch today and I can’t find the little lady anywhere.”

“Maybe she wised up and has grown to avoid your presence like the rest of us,” Dinobot stated.

“Ha ha, real funny there Chopperface,” the rat countered. “I’ve searched this place up and down. I just don’t get where she could be.”

“I haven’t seen Cheetor in a while either,” Optimus added.

“They could just be in one of the storage rooms,” Rhinox offered.

“Somehow I doubt that,” Primal had a sinking feeling.

“I agree with Boss-bot,” the rat put out. “It’s no coincidence Stargirl and the fur-ball are both missin.’ I just hope whatever he’s gotten them into isn’t too serious.” As if the universe heard them they got a call.

“Optimus! Come in Optimus!” Cheetor’s voice came over the comm.

Rhinox hit a few buttons on the control panel and Primal answered. “Cheetor where are you? Is Erin with you?” He doubted they would be calling if they were safely in the ship.

“Where in the pit did you take Stargirl anyway?” Rattrap spoke up.

“Sorry guys but we don’t have time for questions!” Erin’s voice could be heard. They also heard a loud explosion near them. Followed by, “Suck it Tarantulas! You can’t hit shit!”

“What’s going on?” the Prime more demanded than asked.

“We’re coming in hot,” Cheetor returned.

“As in every Pred’s out here riding our afts!” Erin shouted. Rhinox had their perimeter scans up and running in two seconds. It showed Cheetor coming in alright and not far behind was every Predacon gaining fast. “Lock and load Maximals!” Primal ordered.

  
  


  
  



	3. A Story or Two

A short time later.

“I will not forgive this impertinence Primal, noooo,” Megatron threatened as the Predacons were forced to retreat. “The next time I see the pussycat or the human I’ll rip them apart limb by limb!” The next second he ran like the rest of his followers as everyone opened fire on him.

Once their enemies were out of sight the cheetah let out a sigh. “That was a close one.” Erin nodded in agreement.

“Which leads to the question of what you two were doing,” Optimus eyed the both of them. “The Predacons wouldn’t be this riled up for no reason.”

“And what are you wearin’?” Rattrap inquired indicating her costume. The human and cat shared a look.

“Ok,” Erin sighed. “I’ll tell you once we’re inside.” Once they were safely inside their base Erin set to telling the others what she had relayed to the cat earlier. How it was Halloween, that it was a holiday, people wear costumes, get candy, or play tricks, etc. She also explained how Cheetor had been trying to help her celebrate the day by playing a ‘trick’ on the Predacons.

“Yeah,” the cheetah smirked. “It’ll take ‘em cycles to get the sealant off.”

“Explains why they were so upset,” Optimus commented.

“Why didn’t you just tell us it was a holiday?” Rhinox asked.

“I’ll give ya one guess,” Rattrap answered smacking the younger bot upside his shoulder.

“I just wanted to make it memorable for Erin,” Cheetor defended.

“Sure spots.”

“It was still reckless of you to take her into Predacon territory by yourself,” the Prime scolded. “Especially without radioing in.”

The cat hung his head. “Sorry Big-bot.”

“It’s not all Cheetor’s fault,” Erin spoke up. “I didn’t stop him and… It would probably have been better if I just ignored this holiday.”

“No Erin,” Rhinox reassured her. “If it’s important to you then it’s important to us.”

“They’re your traditions little lady,” the rat spoke up. “And if it involves harassen’ the Preds I’m all for it.”

“What Rattrap is trying to say is that we would be happy to celebrate this Halloween with you,” Primal shot the rat a look indicating he didn’t appreciate him encouraging what they had done.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Rattrap told her. “How about you help us deck this place out?”

“Score!” Erin ran off to get a few things from her room.

* * *

Meanwhile the others remained in the control room. Of course Dinobot had to voice his opinion. “You cannot be serious,” he growled. “This infernal holiday sounds idiotic. Humans gorging themselves on things that will ruin their teeth and dressing even more strangely than normal. You cannot tell me this sounds appealing.”

“It doesn’t matter what we think of it,” the rhino stated. “All that matters is if Erin enjoys herself.”

“It won’t offline you to try something new,” Primal added. “Who knows, you might even like it yourself.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Even if ya don’t Chopperface,” Rattrap pointed at him. “Keep your opinions to yourself. The little lady’s been through a lot and making her happy is the least we could do. So just shut your trap for a few cycles.” They all kept quiet as Erin ran back in carrying a few things with a huge beaming smile on her face.

The next couple of hours were devoted to helping put up pictures Erin had made out of pages in her notebooks. Luckily she had art in school so she had some colored pencils to give the images the correct colors. Pretty soon the place was littered with witches, goblins, ghosts, black cats, and pumpkins. Instead of costumes the Maximals and ex-Pred went into beast mode. Once that was done she explained how she used to watch horror movies all night. They clearly didn’t have any movies so she improvised by sharing one of her own.

They set the atmosphere by dimming all the lights except for one trained on Erin as they all sat around the control panel. “Then Michael stepped outside as his parents came up the driveway…”

“What exactly is the point of this story?” Dinobot interruped.

“Well, we don’t have any horror movies but I bet you guys will like the ones I know. I’m not the best story teller but I do remember most of the lines.”

“What is the point?” the raptor repeated. All of the others gave him dirty looks like ‘Shut the hell up.’ Erin didn’t seem fazed as she continued.

“To scare you. Most people like being scared on Halloween. That’s why they watch the movies and go to the haunted houses and stuff. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, so Michael’s parents returned home to find their son outside holding a bloody pair of scissors…”

* * *

About an hour later.

“Doctor Loomis ran to the side of the balcony and peered over… But Michael was gone,” she tried to put on a creepy smile and banged her foot hard against the underside of the table. The end result was a loud ‘clang’. If he had skin Erin would’ve sworn the cat jumped out of his. She let out a small chuckle as the others looked at the cat. “Sorry Cheetor,” she apologized trying to hide her smile. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Good one,” Rattrap grinned. “I think the kid used up one of his lives.”

“It’s not funny,” Cheetor looked embarrassed. He quickly tried to change the subject. “So, what’s another scary story you like?”

She had to think a second. “Well, there is the one where Michael comes back…” She was cut off as a bang resounded throughout the ship. They all looked at her.

“Ha ha. Nice try but I won’t fall for the same trick twice.”

“That wasn’t me,” she stood up. Another bang, only this time louder, could clearly be heard but none of them could tell where it was coming from. Erin scooted closer to Rattrap.

“What was that?” the rat questioned. Suddenly, the lights went out. They were developed in pure darkness and someone screamed.


	4. Terror

The lights came on and they were all near each other. They glanced at Erin thinking she’d been the one who’d screamed. She was latched onto the rat for dear life. “Wasn’t me,” she admitted and tried not to look at Rattrap.

“Eh, what can I say?” Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything as the lights flickered again and they all peered around. “What’s goin’ on?”

“I don’t know,” Rhinox checked the systems. “All systems appear normal.”

“Something’s off. Rhinox, you stay here with Erin and report if anything else happens. Everyone else spread out and scan the ship,” Prime ordered.

* * *

With Cheetor.

The cat pulled out his weapon as he traveled down the darkened halls. He rounded a corner and stalked near one of the storage rooms. So far he hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary. Until he came across the training room. The door was cracked open. He could’ve sworn it was closed when he checked it out earlier that day.

* * *

With Rattrap.

“Man this makes my circuits vibrate,” he said as he went toward the main engine room. He walked as quietly as possible and kept an ear out for anything. He stopped when he thought he heard something down the hall but when he did there wasn’t anything. “Must be my imagination,” he whispered and continued on his way. Then he heard it again. He haulted and waited longer this time before he moved forward. It sounded like it was right around the corner…

He steeled himself for whatever was on the other side and rounded. His finger was on the trigger but there wasn’t anything. For a second he stood there and couldn’t believe it. “I coulda sworn,” he shut up as he heard the sound behind him. “Optimus?” he asked. No answer. “Cheetor?” Whatever it was sounded like it was getting closer. “Rhinox?”

* * *

With Optimus.

There hadn’t been any sign of what was causing the problems. The ape had patrolled some of the lesser used hallways and was now in the area where the personal quarters were located. All of the doors so far had been locked, like they should be.

“Huh?” the door to Erin’s room was propped open. Even in her earlier excitement Optimus doubted she’d leave her door wide open… With a crate blocking it from closing. He readied his sword and walked forward. As carefully as possible he moved the crate and entered the room. His scanners told him nothing was in there or out of place. He was suspicious and turned to exit… When the door slammed and locked him in.

* * *

With Dinobot.

The warrior stalked down the halls. His sword at the ready and he silently growled to himself. His sensors told him nothing was wrong but he knew better. He wasn’t one for relying on feelings but he did listen to his instincts. They had not let him down yet and right now they were screaming at him that something else was down there with him. He just had to find it.

* * *

In the control room.

Erin stood as Rhinox continued to type away in some hope of finding the problem. “They’ve all been gone a good while. Maybe we should call them.”

He looked up from his work and saw how on edge she was. It’s not like she didn’t have a good reason. “Ok,” he tried to reassure her. “Optimus,” he called first. There was no answer. “Optimus,” he repeated. “Report.” They only heard static on the other end of the line. Now the rhino was worried too. “Rattrap,” he tried instead. “Come in.” Nothing. “Cheetor?” Erin typed in herself. Still silence. “Dinobot?” Rhinox attempted one last time. There was no answer from any of them.

They both looked at each other. Their attention was drawn away by a sound in the nearby hall. Something came banging in and rolled to where they were. It was Dinobot’s sword… “Rhinox,” Erin walked over and grabbed the weapon. It was so heavy she had to use both hands to hold it and even then it was a challenge. They knew the raptor wouldn’t go anywhere without it.

“Erin,” the rhino pulled out one of his guns and headed for the light banging sound in the hallway. “Stay here.”

“I don’t think we should split up.”

“I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the control panel,” he explained. “If any of the other’s comm in let me know. I’m going to find out what the blazes is going on.” He headed out into the darkness. Erin felt small and alone under one of the flickering lights. The sword she held did little to settle her uneasiness but the weight was somewhat comforting.

The lights came back on and she heard a noise. It was metal scrapping against metal. “Rhinox?” she barely managed to get out. She didn’t get an answer and a shiver went up her spin. “Guys?” The lights actually seemed to grow dimmer as the noise came closer.

She gripped the sword tighter and ran over to the control panel. She typed in everyone’s comm numbers at once. “GUYS!” she cried into it. “Are any of you there? I…” she stopped and listened as the noise stopped right before whatever it was could come into the light. All that answered on the comms was static.

Suddenly a noise startled her from behind. She turned in a full circle but didn’t see anything past a few feet. She practically huddled right next to the control panel under the light. Dinobot’s sword suddenly felt a lot lighter. It was then the lights went out completely.

Erin breathed heavily in the darkness and couldn’t see anything but she did hear something. Whatever it was sounded heavy and landed right behind her. On top of the control panel. There was a harsh laugh and something grabbed her.

“AWWWWWW!” she screamed in pure terror and swung the sword without thinking. She must’ve connected because there was a screech of metal and whatever held her screamed out in pain before she was dropped. Erin hit the floor hard, having the heavy sword didn’t help at all. As soon as she did she bolted up and ran. For all she knew she could run head first into a wall but didn’t care. All her body and mind told her was get the hell out of there and away from whatever that threat was.

She got lucky in that she didn’t simply plow into a wall. Once she guessed she was in the hallway she put one of her hands out and found a wall. Erin kept following it and must’ve turned down various hallways about twenty times. If the lights had been on and it had been a normal day she would’ve been able to tell where she was going. Now the ship might as well have been a labyrinth. She had no clue where she was going or how long she’d been fleeing.

Eventually reason seeped into her terror filled mind and she slowed her pace. Once she stopped and caught her breath she noticed no one was following her. That didn’t stop her from walking on once she found some flickering lights. She kept a firm grip on the sword.

At least she had one thing in this whole terrifying equation. Now that she wasn’t in immediate danger Erin assessed the situation.“Man, I am so screwed,” she sighed and noticed something on the floor.

“Rattrap’s gun!” she bolted over and grabbed it. It was hard to hold with the sword but she managed to holster it in her pants. “Rattrap,” she whispered but saw no sign of the rat. She thought she heard something above her. Like a light metal tap. Erin looked up to find Rattrap stuck to the ceiling in a giant blue spiderweb. He didn’t look awake but did twitch which caused the light knocking sound. It was horrible to see her friend like that, she couldn’t even reach up to help him down but now she knew what she was up against. “Damn spider!”

If he was responsible for all of this then she could only assume he was running around the base somewhere and the guys were all like the rat. This also meant she needed to get to the control room as soon as possible and stop him before he could destroy the base or let Megatron in. But… If she was going to face him alone she was going to need a few things first.


	5. Trick-r-Treat

Erin was able to get her bearings and make her way to her room. She was horrified to find Optimus stuck to her ceiling. Even on her bed she was too short to reach up and cut him down. Not really trusting her precision with the heavy sword to try much else. Once she was there she grabbed her flashlight, knife, and a little surprise for the spider. She made her way quietly to the control room and this time kept to the shadows.

When she eventually got there she kept to the darkness and barely peeked around the corner enough to see where he was. She was a little happy to see he hadn’t really done anything yet… And that was due to the fact he was missing his left arm.

He grumbled something about Megatron sending him there and how he was going to get her back for lopping off his arm when he was done with his mission. He typed on the control panel. For now it seemed Sentinel’s security system had him locked out but seeing as the spider was like an evil genius she didn’t trust the system to keep him busy forever. She’d have to act fast.

Erin went to the nearest access panel and managed to get in. She was in no way an expert on this alien tech but Rhinox had taught her a couple key things in case of an emergency. Especially after the entire security ordeal. She got it open and logged into Sentinel’s system using the code they’d made for her. Sure enough she could see the spider trying to get in. “I don’t think so,” she whispered. “Sentinel, activate emergency code great wall. Code name Starchild.”

“Acknowledged,” his voice lowly replied and a little green light came on indicating it had worked. She got up and moved to the opposite side of the control room. Not before leaving something behind.

The lights reset themselves and turned on full blast for a moment. Before flickering even worse than they had before. “What?!” the spider shouted in outrage. He hit a few keys and noticed another signature was hacked into the system. He could only guess it was the infernal human. To his glee he could triangulate where she was signed in aboard the ship.

“Poor thing,” he chuckled. “Did the Minimals honestly teach you so little? Oh well, I have some time before I must report in to Megatron. I may as well have a little amusement.” He headed off down the hall she’d left behind.

Erin smiled and ran into the control room. “Sentinel,” she kept her voice down. “Security code Stargazer, close off the control panel until another valid security code is listed. Initiate lockdown.” The system did as she told it and she sighed a bit in relief. Now she had two lines of defense, the panel locked down meant he wouldn’t be able to open it without her or one of the Maximal’s security codes. Even if he did the great wall defense she put up would go into effect and keep him out. She needed to cover all her bases in case her plan didn’t work and she failed. Worst case scenario he might be able to leave but no one could get in and he wouldn’t be able to hack the system.

* * *

In the hall.

The spider was elated to see a small light shining in the flickering darkness of the ship. He snuck up in his beast mode so that he could attack her from the ceiling. He leapt when he thought the time was right and pinned her to the floor. “Ha! I’ll make you wish you were never spawned!” he cackled. Until he realized something was wrong. He moved her around to find it really wasn’t the human but her pack with a piece of clothing wrapped around it. He hissed in frustration and knocked the bag aside. That’s when he saw something.

The pack had been tied to some sort of spray can device and rigged when it moved so that the contents would spray out. Right into his optics. “AWWW!” he cried in surprise and rubbed at them. Only to find most of his eyes were now glued shut thanks to quick setting sealant.

* * *

The control room.

Erin heard the spider’s cry from there and knew she only had a few moments. So she got into position in the CR chamber and patiently waited for him to come back. She had to listen well or she wouldn’t be able to tell when he came back in. She would’ve propped it open but that would’ve been a dead giveaway.

Then, she heard him shuffle back. “Stupid infernal human!” he grumbled and transformed back from beast mode. The sealant cracked and about half of it came off so he could see a little. “When I get my servos on her…” he stopped when he noticed the control panel was locked down and he couldn’t get to the keys. She heard him let out a mixture of a hiss and a growl. “Where are you?!” he yelled. “Come out come out wherever you are…”

Erin kicked the side of the chamber and it opened. “Right here!” she fired at him with the rat’s weapon. It hit him square but she was forced to dodge as he shot at her in return. She took refuge under the control panel and popped up enough to keep at him. Even half blind the spider reacted lightening quick and past the initial hit dodged her.

“You’ll pay for what you’ve put me through fleshling!” he used his eight legs to fire on her.

“Go slag yourself!” she countered and shot at him under the table. She got one of his legs until he transformed and jumped on top of the table. Erin was sort of stuck at this point because she had no clue where she could pop up and he wouldn’t get her and she couldn’t just blast through the freaking panel.

She decided to wing it over him coming after her. Erin sprung up around one of the corners and fired. Lucky for her his aft was to her but he turned around fast enough to dodge. He shot web out but she dodged and fired again. That’s when the gun ran out of ammo. She looked at it horrified when it only clicked when she pulled the trigger. The spider smiled at her and let out a menacing laugh.

Thinking fast she pulled out Dinobot’s sword but the spider shot web out and knocked it from her hands. “Fuck!” she called out and pulled out her last line of defense. Her knife. She stepped back from him and swung it at the ready.

“I’m going to enjoy this,” he chuckled.

“Bring it,” she sneered.

He went flying at her but she acted fast and stabbed at him. He had to jump back and this time she bolted over the control panel and he barely missed grabbing her by inches. “You can’t run forever!” he threatened.

“How’s it feel to be getting your aft kicked by a human?” she countered.

The spider transformed at this point and pulled out his own weapon. Even Erin knew her odds weren’t that great. She had to practically fling herself out of the way as he opened fire and was relentless. She was just fortunate the control panel could take a hit. All she had to do was keep him distracted enough.

She managed to keep moving and keep him busy. Sure enough her strategy worked and she got close enough to be in range. She stabbed her knife into his claw and he dropped the gun. Unfortunately, he moved too fast for her to claim it as he moved in and grabbed her around the throat with his now free pincher.

“You’ve caused me much trouble human,” he said right in her face. Erin fought to breath and fight back but even with one arm he suspended her in midair. “I suppose it won’t all be for not. Once I hack your pathetic defense systems Megatron will finally have this ship. I’ll simply request keeping you as a reward for my success.”

“Y-you glo…gloat too mu-much,” she managed to gasp out.

“That is the last time you will insult me,” he cut off her air even more. Black dots began dotting her vision and moving her limbs became harder.

They were interrupted by a metal screeching sound and looked over to see a familiar sight. “Di-Dinobot!”

“Don’t move traitor!” the spider threatened positioning her in front of him. “Or I’ll finish off your little pet.”

She glanced at the warrior as he held his sword. He looked at her and slowly his weapon stopped spinning. “That’s right,” the spider gloated. Erin wasn’t having any of it. With what strength she had left she swung her leg back and it connected with the spider’s special place. He grunted in pain and nearly fell down but did release her. She got out of the way and as soon as she did the raptor growled and used his eye lasers to blast the arachnid.

The spider cried out in pain and hit the floor hard. Dinobot walked over and picked Tarantulas up off the floor. “You should have made sure you offlined me,” the raptor snarled. “The next time you threaten a helpless human remember this.” He walked over to the elevator and opened in but he stopped and turned to Erin one last time. “Anything you wish to say to our visitor?”

She took a second before nodding. Erin walked over and looked the spider right in the face. “Trick-r-Treat you aft,” and she punched him as hard as she could in the face. He yelped in pain and the part of his visor not covered in sealant cracked. Then Dinobot threw him out of the elevator shaft. They both saw and heard him hit the ground.

“Sentinel,” Erin said. “Voice code, Starchild.”

“Autoguns online,” Dinobot finished. The next second they heard the guns outside start firing and watched on the cameras as the spider fled for his life. From the looks of it the rest of the Predacons were nearby and weren’t happy. Erin smiled knowing the spider would have some explaining to do.

She looked to the ex-Predacon. “Thanks for saving me back there,” she smiled at him. He didn’t say anything but by the look on his face Erin knew he acknowledged her gratitude. The most he did was let out a small grunt but she was willing to take it. “Let’s go get the others.”


	6. Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

It took about half an hour to get everyone down and back to their normal selves. It turned out the spider made his way into the ship using a special cloaking device. Then he attacked the Maximals one at a time before he planned to turn the base over to Megatron. Erin knew what he planned to do with her. Unfortunately for him things were complicated when he faced off against the raptor.

The ex-Predacon’s instincts were what saved him in the end. Instead of being webbed Tarantulas tried to personally blast his ex-comrade. He’d gotten Dinobot good, but hadn’t finished him. The raptor decided to see what the spider was up to and played dead. Even relinquishing his sword so Tarantulas could play his game with Rhinox and Erin. Dinobot did have to steady himself and managed to get up to the control room in time to rescue her. Once he was done in the CR chamber he was as good as new.

Erin was glad everyone was alright and that they took care of the spider. Turned out he wouldn’t be getting back in anytime soon. Rattrap managed to blast and destroy the spider’s new toy so there wouldn’t be any repeat event but she also felt a bit responsible.

If she hadn’t pissed off the Predacons they might not have sent the spider to break in. Or even if they did then he only got as far as he did because she distracted the Maximals with her festivities. “I’m sorry I even brought this up. Don’t worry, you guys won’t have to celebrate another holiday.” Before they could say anything she turned and headed for the hallway. “I’m just gonna go to bed. See ya in the monrin’.” She skulked down the hall.

“Poor Erin,” the cat spoke first.

“Yeah,” the rat agreed. “Stargirl only wanted to have some fun and looked how it turned out.”

“She’ll never celebrate any human traditions now,” Rhinox sighed. “That’s not good.”

“Good riddance,” Dinobot put out. All of the Maximals looked at him and glared. “What? This so called holiday of hers made no sense and it has done nothing but cause us grief.”

“Dinobot,” Optimus scolded. “Remember when you first joined us? We all had to adapt to each other’s customs. The same thing applies for Erin. She’s stranded on an alien planet in the middle of a war she didn’t deserve to be a part of. We may not have understood this Halloween but Erin was enjoying herself before Tarantulas appeared. Her happiness was enough for us. I thought you’d understand that.”

For a moment Dinobot digested what the Prime said. He was right in the fact Erin had been thrust into this battle. All things considered, including the fact she was a young human, she handled it fairly well. Had even defended them on separate occasions, including himself. She had been so happy when he had come to rescue her. She’d been jovial when she was telling them about Halloween and retelling that horrendous story that made no sense…

He had to admit her smiling was better than her being perpetually depressed. It hadn’t killed him to listen to her. She was easier to listen to than most of the others around there. Dinobot let out a low growl. “I… Suppose her traditions are harmless.” The others looked at him as if prompting him to continue. “It is better than her skulking about.”

“Nice to see ya finally came around there, Dinobutt,” Rattrap stated. “But the little lady isn’t exactly in the mood to celebrate.”

“We could change that,” Cheetor had a thought.

“Whaddya thinkin’ there kid?”

“I have an idea.”

* * *

In Erin’s room.

Erin laid on her bed still in her outfit. She’d muster up the stamina to clean herself up and change shortly. “Well… That could’ve gone better.” She’d failed in making a nice Halloween for her friends. “Happy Halloween Erin,” she said quietly to herself.

Before she could get up she heard a knock at her door. “Hey Erin!” she heard Cheetor call. “Come out here. I gotta show ya something.”

“Coming,” she answered and got up. When she opened her door she was a little surprised to see him in beast mode. “What’s going on?”

“Come with me,” he urged. “I want you to see this. Oh and bring your bag.”

“See what?” she questioned following the cat down the hall after grabbing her pack. To her surprise they stopped in front of Rattrap’s room door. She glanced at him but he didn’t answer. Instead he knocked on the rat’s door.

Two seconds later they heard the rat say, “I’m coming,” before he answered. He was in beast mode as well, but he also held something in his paws.

“Alright guys, what’s going on?”

“Come on Erin,” Cheetor nudged her side. “What is it you say for this holiday?”

“Trick-r-Treat,” she answered still confused.

“That’s the magic words!” the rat announced and handed her what he had. She looked down to see he had handed her the food that reminded her of apples. This had been in storage in case they were ever stuck in the ship and couldn’t get out for a while. That way she wouldn’t starve.

“Um thanks?” she said out of habit.

“You’re welcome, Stargirl,” he smiled at her.

“I don’t get it,” she said. “Why are we doing this?”

“For you Erin,” the cheetah explained. “You didn’t really get to enjoy Halloween so we’re making up for it.”

“We’re doin’ this Trick-r-Treat thing with ya,” Rattrap added. Erin was at a loss for words and they used that to their advantage. Rattrap took over and steered her down the hall while the cat ran off.

Soon enough they came to Rhinox’s room. She looked to the rat and he knocked. The rhino answered and they looked at her. She gave in and said, “Trick-r-Treat.”

“Here you are,” he handed her another piece of food and she put it in her bag like the last. “That’s a nice costume you have on.” She could understand why he wasn’t in beast mode. It would’ve been hard to hand her food in his beast mode.

“You guys don’t have to do this,” Erin told them.

“We know,” Rhinox and the rat kept her going.

“But we want to. This is your first Halloween with us and we wanted it to be special.” She was at a loss for words when they got to the cat’s room. She didn’t need to be prompted to do the procedure this time. Cheetor stayed in robot mode long enough to hand her the food before he transformed again and joined them as they continued down the hall. Erin was reluctant once they got to Dinobot’s door but the others pushed her gently along. She hesitantly knocked and, of course, the raptor answered.

“You already gave me something for Halloween Dinobot,” she smiled at him before anyone could say anything. “Thank you.” He just looked a little annoyed at her and the others smirked as he still handed her the weird fruit and she put it in her bag.

Finally they came to Optimus’s room and the others had even managed to drag Dinobot along. She knocked and had a huge smile on her face when she cheered, “Trick-r-Treat!” The Maximal leader smiled in return and gave her food. “Thanks guys.”

“It was the least we could do,” Optimus said.

“Especially after you helped save us from the eight-eyes,” Rattrap stated.

“And it was pretty fun,” Cheetor added.

Erin looked at all of the Maximals, at all of her friends. She knew they were doing this to make her happy. Just like she’d tried doing for them earlier. Her heart melted. “Happy Halloween everyone!”

“Happy Halloween, Erin!” they replied.


	7. Touchdown

“Thanksgiving?” they all looked at her still confused. She’d explained the holiday but it didn’t seem to help much, a lot like Halloween actually. “Basically, it’s a time when family and friends get together and enjoy a nice dinner. In all honesty it wasn’t that big of a deal with me and my Aunt. We only ever really celebrated it when I was little. I kinda figured this year would be a chance for me to celebrate it with friends.” They didn’t openly speak of the connotation of that statement. “So what do you guys think? Want to try it?” It was clear she wasn’t trying to pressure them into it but she was horrible at hiding her excitement.

“Why not?” Rhinox replied.

“This could be interesting,” Optimus concurred.

“I’m in,” the cat said.

“You bet there kiddo,” the rat stated patting her shoulder. They all glanced over to the raptor expectantly. He’d purposefully been messing with the control panel the entire time Erin had explained the holiday. He knew they were looking to see if he’d join them. Normally he would’ve declined immediately.

“Dinobot?” Erin looked at him with her sad eyes. He could’ve sworn they got bigger as she gazed up at him expectantly. He happened to see the other Maximals out of the corner of his optics staring at him. He knew for a fact they would all lay into him if he declined her. Not that he exactly could with her practically gawking at him with all the hope she had. “Will you celebrate Thanksgiving with us? With me?”

How could he say no to that? “I… suppose.”

“Hells yeah!”

“So, how do we start?” Cheetor inquired.

“Yeah, little lady. What’s the first thing on the list?”

“Hm,” she had to think a minute. A lot of things she wouldn’t be able to do with them. Like watch the parade on television or make a turkey. She wasn’t about to go hunt something down or ask one of the guys to do it when they were all supposed to be spending time together. “First, we decorate. I’ll go get my things.”

* * *

Much like Halloween Erin had to make the decorations out of paper and material she had available. So she tried to go all out as she could. She made turkeys, regular pumpkins, mini-footballs, some of the balloons she remembered being in the parade, bowls of food like mashed potatoes, and fall leaves. Although they did go out at one point and collect the real things. Along with some pine cones. She was glad for the distraction because it also gave her time to think what they could do next. “Ok… Now we go play football!”

They all looked at her weird. “What’s football?” the rat asked.

“It’s a game and I’m not a hundred percent on all the rules but I’ll teach you what I do know.” They went outside and used rocks as goalposts. Erin took some pinecones and wrapped them together to make a fake football. “Now, all we need is teams.”

“Ok,” Primal took charge. “I’ll divide the teams. Rhinox, you and Rattrap are with me. Cheetor, Dinobot, and Erin will be the second team.”

“Cool,” she hadn’t thought about it. Over the months she’d lived with the Maximals she’d learned a good amount about their culture. One thing was that there were femmes and mechs, a lot like how humans had females and males. But for them being a mech or a femme didn’t mean a lot. Bots were known to change what they were all the time and even if someone was born a femme it was rare. For every femme born there were over a million mechs born. She had to admit it was a nice change of pace that they didn’t even question her playing.

They lined up, which ended up in pretty thin lines considering they only had three players. “Sorry if I stink,” she told her teammates.

“It’s alright Erin,” Cheetor reassured her. “It’s your first time.”

“If I must play this infernal sport then would the two of you concentrate?” Dinobot snarled at them.

Optimus and the others ‘hiked’ first. Well, they didn’t do it in the traditional manner so much as whoever had the ball said the traditional phrase and threw it to another teammate. So Optimus threw it to Rhinox. Who Dinobot tried to stop, only to have the rhino toss it to the rat. Optimus managed to stop the cat and that left Erin to get him. Truth be told they’d felt a little nervous about playing tackle instead of ‘touch’ football as she called it. She’d insisted she wanted to do this right and she could handle it and they weren’t going to insult her by going easy on her. After all, as she put it, if she could handle the Predacons she could handle her own friends.

So the rat ran right for her. Erin didn’t back down but let him come at her. At the last second she ducked down and let him trip over her. He landed flat on the ground and stared dumbly up at the air. Everyone else couldn’t believe it and Erin took the chance. “Sorry,” she smiled and snatched the ball from him. Everyone else was too busy from their own opponents to take her out and she ran across the last line they’d made in the dirt. “Touchdown!” she cheered and spiked the ball.

“Nice move there, Stargirl,” Rattrap regained himself. “But you won’t get me twice.”

“We’ll see,” she laughed.

They played for about an hour. Both teams decided the first to ten points would be the winner. Erin’s team had Cheetor’s speed and Dinobot’s strength. Plus, she was hardly easy to catch, the Preds had given her enough practice at evasion. Optimus’s team had Rhinox’s strength and of course their leader could fly. Though for the sake of being fair he only used the ability twice. Once was to avoid being plowed into by Dinobot. Rattrap used his beast modes stealth to actually sneak past most of them.

So there they were, tied and Erin’s team had the ball. “Ok guys,” she said as they huddled. “What’s the plan? We can’t go right again they’d see it coming.”

“I say we charge ahead,” Cheetor put out. “I hand Dinobot the ball and he breaks through.”

“That didn’t work the last time we tried it fur-ball,” Dinobot pointed out.

“Hey, Chopperface we gonna play ball or are you havin’ a tea party?” they heard Rattrap call.

“Stifle it vermin!” the raptor retorted. “I will not lose to that infernal mouse. Here is what we will do…”

“Hut,” Cheetor looked to his teammates. “Hut, hike!” he openly pretended to throw it to Dinobot right as the Maximal’s came barreling toward him. The others scrambled to catch the cat and Optimus actually managed to tackle him.

“Sorry Cheetor,” he apologized.

“No need, Big-bot,” the cat revealed he no longer had the ball.

The rat hadn’t been fooled and saw the cheetah hand the ball off to Erin behind his back. Currently, he was in pursuit and gaining on her fast. “Oh shit!” she could hear the rat closing in on her. “Dinobot help!” she called for the raptor to save her.

Dinobot saw Rattrap closing in on her. Luckily the cat had the other two out of the way. So the raptor charged. From his angle of position the rat would be able to tackle her before he could grab the rat. So, instead he picked Erin up with one arm and threw her over his shoulder. “Huh?” he ignored her and everyone else’s confusion as he headed for the goal. Rattrap couldn’t stop him even hanging onto the back of him. He eventually had to let go or be dragged. Sure enough the ex-Pred carried her over the line and they scored. “Yeah!” Cheetor cheered from the sidelines.

“We win!” Erin smiled and Dinobot just noticed the position they were in. However, he let his own excitement override everything else momentarily.

“How’s defeat feel vermin?” he taunted chuckling.

“Yeah!” Erin and Dinobot maneuvered her enough so it was more like she was sitting in his arms than thrown over his shoulder. “You guys rock!” she told her teammates. “You too,” she informed the others. They smiled at her and nodded. None of them were sore losers. Rattrap would’ve cracked a joke but held his glossa in favor of seeing Erin laugh. She looked like she could jump up and fly at any moment. None of them wanted to ruin it.


	8. Giving Thanks

Everyone was having a good time when Erin saw her chance. She managed to go back inside saying she had to use the restroom. Once she was inside she busted ass to get everything ready.

Of course the Maximals figured something was up eventually when she didn’t come back and went to investigate. When they came back up on the elevator they were surprised at what they saw. Erin stood smiling next to the control panel. Which was now covered in energon. On one side they also noticed she’d put some of the various foods they had stored for her.

“Erin,” Optimus stared. “How did you?”

“Sorry, Optimus but let’s just say this is one of life’s little secrets.”

“Whoa,” Cheetor said. “So, can we just dig in?”

“Sure,” she shrugged.

“Spots,” Rattrap stated as they congregated around the table and sat down. “Mind your manners. Isn’t there another tradition you do first, Stargirl?”

She smiled at him as a form of thanks. “Well, if you guys want we can all go around and say something we’re thankful for.”

“I’ll go first!” the cat volunteered. “I’m thankful for Erin and how she got all of this energon for us.”

“I concur,” Rhinox said, “I’m thankful we have such a considerate friend.”

“I’m thankful for all of the time you’ve put into this Erin,” Optimus offered. “And for sharing your traditions with us.”

“I’m thankful you were the one who won today, little lady,” the rat added. “Even if it meant Dinobutt nearly trampled me. At least you didn’t gloat.”

Everyone looked expectantly at the raptor. The looks the Maximals gave him promised horrible repercussions if he didn’t say something at least a little nice. Erin simply smiled at him and patiently waited. “I’m… Appreciative for having been given the chance to humiliate the rodent,” he smirked at Rattrap. “It would not have been a possibility if it hadn’t been for this holiday. So, I must say all of this is thanks to you,” he looked at her.

Now, it was her turn. She had to keep from crying in surprise. It was some of the nicest things she’d heard in a long time and she hadn’t been expecting it. “I…” she started standing up to take her turn like the others had done. “I-I…”

“Take your time, Erin,” Optimus reassured her.

“I’m thankful for that sphere,” everyone looked confused so she elaborated. “What I mean is that it was what brought me here. If it hadn’t been for it I wouldn’t have met any of you or gotten this chance. I wouldn’t have such great friends.” They could see she was barely holding back tears and she couldn’t look at any of them.

“To Thanksgiving!” Cheetor cheered as she sat back down.

“And to Stargirl!” Rattrap added picking up a cub of energon.

“To Erin!” the rest of them added in their own cups and clinked them together.

“Happy Thanksgiving everyone,” she grinned and they all dug in. No one commented as she desperately rubbed her eyes.

* * *

Later.

Everyone was basically out around the control panel. They’d all gorged on the energon and ended up recounting stories. Erin smiled as they all slept in their own ways. Cheetor laid his head on the panel and drooled a little. Optimus was propped up on one of his elbows. Rhinox and Rattrap, who sat right next to each other, were somehow keeping each other up by leaning on each other. Dinobot sat with his servos crossed against his chest. One-by-one everyone had drifted off. Leaving her awake. She didn’t mind.

She got up as quietly as possible and cleaned up everything. Then she brought out special thermal blankets they had and put them on the guys. She doubted they would need them, it was far from cold in the ship but they needed something due to them sleeping mostly upright in chairs _._ Erin didn’t have the heart to wake them.

“Goodnight, guys,” she whispered putting her own head on the control panel. It might seem weird but she didn’t want to leave them and go back to her own room. “You’re the best family I could have.”


	9. Not So Silent Night

None of the Maximals, including their newest member Tigatron, understood or could follow her when she had explained this new holiday. They had been nice and listened and she had answered all of their questions and repeated certain aspects of it. It didn’t help much. So once again Erin settled on focusing on the basics. This was a time of year where everyone was kinder to one another and put aside their differences for one night. Or they were supposed to.

She also mentioned the idea of giving each other gifts and that it was more fun to give then receive. None of the Maximals really knew what to do with that. They were stranded on an alien planet, not Cybertron, and had limited resources. Plus, what would they get her? Erin had just smiled and said their company was all the gift she really needed. The Maximals weren’t going to take that lying down. They decided to celebrate the holiday every other way they could. The first step was getting a tree so they could decorate it.

Tigatron let her ride on his back so she didn’t get her shoes and socks soaked. She almost wore as many layers as when she’d gone to meet Snowstalker. Though thankfully it wasn’t that freezing out.

“That’s the one!” she pointed to a decent sized pine tree. It was, in her mind, the perfect example of a Christmas tree. Almost twice her size and plenty full enough for the paper decorations she made. Once they got it she managed to pick up some holy. All of the boys kept a lookout for Predacons but for once they were left in peace.

“I know you don’t really like being indoors,” she tried to console the large cat. “But now you get to meet Mr. Squeakers.”

“Who is Mr. Squeakers?”

“I still can’t believe you named my little brother that,” Rattrap sighed as he kept the tree from falling on him.

Said rat seemed to come out of nowhere and crawled up until he sat on Erin’s shoulder. Even he seemed to be in the holiday spirit because he still wore the little paper Santa hat she had made for him. “Look,” she scratched under his chin. “He came to meet you.”

The rat didn’t seem bothered by the large white tiger in the ship. Maybe it was because he was used to Cheetor running around in his cat form or perhaps he was smart enough to know the metal cat wasn’t going to do him any harm. “It is a pleasure to meet you, little friend,” Tigatron smiled at him.

Squeakers nodded in return and seemed to lose interest because he hoped off of her and headed back down the hall toward her room. He often hung out in there or the ship’s depths. He didn’t bother anyone or thing so no one could complain. More often Erin would come back to her room and find him sleeping in her backpack or makeshift bed she’d made him out of the blanket things they had. Nine times out of ten he’d be eating out of his food bowl. He’d gotten quite the little tummy since he’d joined the Maximals.

Once they placed the tree in a corner they began decorating it with the paper ornaments she’d made and strings of extra lights. “I’m afraid I still do not understand the meaning of these traditions,” Tigatron helped out by putting the holy up.

“Most people don’t remember what these traditions stand for,” Erin explained fixing some of the lights. “It’s just that they’re traditions and they usually make people feel good. Picking out a tree, putting up lights, baking cookies, all of that. Even if you’re not home it reminds you of it and all the people you care for. I used to like going down the street and looking at all the nice Christmas displays in the stores. Some of them were a bit much and were more commercial based then anything. But some were pretty to look at.”

The way she seemed to stare off for a moment and let the issue drop tipped the Maximals off there was something she wasn’t telling them but they let it slide. Then everything was set up and they all stood there taking it in. They didn’t really get it but they didn’t have to in order to appreciate the thought behind their work. That was when Erin happened to look up and see what she and Rattrap were under.

“Oh, hey Rattrap we’re under the Mistletoe,” she pointed up. “You know what this means?”

“Not really, Stargirl,” the rat shrugged. She may have mentioned it but they couldn’t remember everything about this strange day.

“This,” she answered by pulling on his arm so he would lean over a bit. Then she stood on the tips of her toes and quickly gave him a kiss on his metal cheek. For a moment all of them just stood there staring at her.

“What was that for little lady?” the rat asked rubbing his cheek. Everyone could have sworn his faceplates turned a light tint of red.

“It’s another tradition. Anyone caught under the Mistletoe have to kiss. Well, you don’t have to romantically kiss. That’s why I just gave you a quick one on the cheek. Because we’re friends. That’s what friends and family do. People only really make out if they like each other a certain way.”

The rest of the evening consisted of them consuming energon, Erin told them some of her favorite Christmas stories, and they even attempted to sing some of the songs. Although everyone except for her basically butchered the heck out of them. She still gave them an A for effort.

At one point Cheetor accidentally ended up under the holy with her like the rat had. She shrugged and gave him a goofy smile before giving him a large silly exaggerated kiss on his cheek. Both burst into a fit of giggles as he did the same to her and nearly everyone else laughed at their antics.

Things eventually wound down and they all headed off to their berths. Tigatron agreeing to stay until the next day. This delighted Erin and she seemed very happy about the next morning even though she understood she wouldn’t be getting anything. The Maximals knew she was optimistic but she almost beamed with joy and enthusiasm. They even saw her skipping off to her room that night.

Once she was in the room she grabbed the items stuffed in a blanket under her bed and got prepared for what was about to happen next. Mr. Squeakers woke up and jumped onto her shoulder as she made sure she was bundled up and her backpack was secure on her back. “You ready Mr. Squeakers?” she asked him making her way out of her room. She stopped and listened and only moved when she made sure no one was still up. It seemed to take forever but she got out of the ship and headed for the enemy base. “Ho ho ho,” she said lightly practically jogging so she’d be able to get to the Predacon ship and back before morning. The rat made a little squeak of encouragement as they got further and further away from safety and basically ran into the most dangerous place on the planet.

  
  



	10. Merry Christmas to All

Erin understood the Maximals would flip if they knew she stealthily followed Mr. Squeakers into the Predacon base. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt. Or earn her a lecture. He led the way because he knew the safest ways to get around the ship undetected. She didn’t want to get lost again and be discovered. That would have ruined her entire Christmas plan. “Lead on Mr. Squeakers,” she told him as they crawled through the air ducks. Soon enough she found herself outside the first Pred’s room.

She silently jumped out of the duct and placed the first present outside the room. She didn’t have wrapping paper but made due with paper out of her notebooks which she colored. Then she used it to make cards with all of their names on the presents. The first was to the wasp it read: To Waspinator from Santa. The others read much the same way.

Erin made sure it was placed so the Predacon wouldn’t miss it when he stepped outside. She continued throughout the ship led by her fearless and faithful rat as she delivered the rest of the gifts. She didn’t have much to work with but she tried to get them all something that matched their personalities. Waspinator got his bear back, Erin and Mr. Squeakers had kind of borrowed it the previous week. It had taken some creativity on her part but she had fixed him up a little bit. She’d mended some tears and his ears had almost been coming off.

Scorponok got a new and better picture of Megatron. She blocked out how she had acquired it from her mind. The spider got her anatomy book. If anyone would appreciate human anatomy it was going to be him. Megatron himself had gotten some wax for his little duck friend. Talking to Dinobot had its benefits. Blackarachnia, she had been tricky because Erin had never actually met her. All she knew was what she looked like, her name, and that she was a femme. So she stuck with her instincts and got her some oils she could use for a nice soak. Rattrap seemed to like them enough. That left Terrorsaur and his brothers. Hydra wasn’t too bad because she decided to give him a hoodie she’d put together out of blankets. It hadn’t been easy but she’d managed. He’d probably appreciate it since he always remarked on her clothes and how he wanted some. Fractyl had been trickier but she’d spent hours looking until she found a huge chunk of malachite. Took her even longer to polish the thing. He seemed to be scientific like the spider but from the few times she’d managed to observe him he seemed to be a rock collector. Hopefully he liked it. She used her knowledge of the flyer to get the best gift she could think of. She got him some of the extra lights the Maximals had lying around the ship.

Once she was done she bolted out of there with her little friend as fast as she could. Then she practically ran all the way back to the Maximal base. “I am so out of shape,” she gasped sneaking back into the ship. She made a few rounds to make sure no one was up yet. They weren’t. Perfect.

She tiptoed her way to where the tree was. Then she placed her own friend’s gifts under the tree. They weren’t too much different from what the Predacons had gotten. Only she knew them better. Cheetor got a new laser pointer she’d found shoved in the depths of her backpack. No doubt he would have hours of entertainment with that. Rhinox got her phone. Not like it would do her any good and he’d probably find some use for the parts. Optimus Erin gave a library book she had concerning human origins. Tigatron got another book but that wasn’t the present, what was the gift were the various pressed flowers and needles and things she’d collected and shoved in it. Rattrap she made a new computer game, with Rhinox’s help and she hadn’t explained what it was for. She hoped he like it. When in doubt she could just transfer him all the cyber chips she had on the cyberpoker game. This left the raptor himself. Erin silently thanked whatever deity was out there. As stated before talking with him had certain benefits, including finding out what he enjoyed. Luckily she had been reading Shakespeare in her literature class. What were the odds?

She’d labeled them the same as the she had at the Predacon ship. She yawned as she made her way back to her room. If she was lucky she’d be able to get a couple hours of sleep before the boys got up. The rat laid down in his own bed as her head hit the blanket she used as a pillow. A knowing smile crossed her face at the tiny present she’d made for him and placed under the tree too. It only consisted of food but she knew he’d like it just the same.

“Goodnight, everyone,” she sighed and snuggled into her bed. “And Merry Christmas.”

* * *

In the Predacon base.

Waspinator just couldn’t recharge as well as normal since his bear had gone missing. So he often wandered around the ship late at night in the hopes of finding his stuffed friend. That was when he saw something rather unusual. Female fleshy-bot was in the ship. At first he thought about alerting everyone else but then he saw her leave something in front of his room.

He hoped it wasn’t a bomb or something as he went to investigate it. To his surprise he found a real gift waiting for him. He ripped it open without much thought and found his bear. “Bear-bot!” he cheered hugging it to him. After a second he noticed that his pal was not only back but looking better than ever. “Why would fleshy-femme give Waspinator a gift?” He also wondered why the card on the gift said from Santa. He had no clue who this Santa was supposed to be but he followed her around as she left gifts for everyone else. She didn’t sabotage anything and left after that.

He couldn’t believe it. Neither could anyone else after he waited an hour before waking them up. After all he couldn’t let them catch the femme after she had been so nice to all of them.

“Why would the human leave us gifts?” Tarantulas asked not taking his optics out of the book she’d given him.

“It must be some sort of trick,” Megatron polished his duck.

“I don’t think so,” Blackarachnia examined her own present. “She has no motive and nothing to gain from this. If she was stupid enough to think we would lighten up because she bribed us then she would have put her own designation on the cards.”

“I agree,” Terrorsaur held up his new lights. Hyrda twirled around in his new piece of clothing as Fractyl held up the stone to better inspect it under proper lighting.

“Then fleshy femme was just being nice?” Waspinator asked.

“I don’t believe it,” Scorponok didn’t take his optics off his new picture.

“The proof’s right in front of you fool,” the she-spider stated.

“Wait,” Tarantulas actually closed the book for a moment. “Back on Cybertron I happened to study a few things on the human species. One article mentioned a holiday they celebrated that seems to explain all of this.”

“Well?” Megatron said. “What is it?”

* * *

At the Maximal base.

Rattrap yawned and tried to swat away whatever was pestering him but to no success. Then something bit a wire and he jolted up out of his bed. “Yow! What the?” he glanced around and found Mr. Squeakers on his berth. “Squeaks what are you doin’ here? And what time is it?” It took some prompting but eventually said rat got the Maximal moving and led him to the control room. There he found the presents addressed to everyone. Except a certain human.

“What’s going on?” Cheetor asked rubbing his optics.

“Are the Predacons attacking?” even the raptor’s optics fought to adjust to being opened. Both rats had made short work of getting everyone else up.

“I brought ya here cause of those,” Rattrap pointed to the presents.

“Erin did all of this?” Rhinox inquired.

“Looks like she’s been busy,” Optimus was impressed.

“If ya noticed none of those are addressed to her. The little lady didn’t bother gettin’ or makin’ herself anything,” the rat pointed out. Mr. Squeakers sat on his shoulder and nodded in agreement. None of the Maximals felt right about that. She had gone through all the trouble explaining this holiday and attempting to celebrate it with them. Now she had even gotten or made them all something. But she wasn’t going to get anything Christmas morning besides simple thanks from them. That wasn’t going to cut it. “I say we give Stargirl a Christmas she won’t forget.”


	11. To All a Good Night

Erin shifted on her bed and yawned as she got up and stretched. She was a little surprised no one had gotten her up but didn’t think too much of it as she went out to get some food. Maybe that would help her wake up since she didn’t have any caffeine. To do that she had to go through the control room. She stopped when all of the Maximals and Mr. Squeakers were there waiting for her.

“Good morning, Erin,” Optimus greeted.

“Merry Christmas!” Cheetor added.

“We were wonderin’ when you were gonna get up there kiddo,” Rattrap stated with a smile.

“What’s going on?” she inquired as Mr. Squeakers climbed up onto her shoulder.

“We were waiting for you,” Rhinox started.

“So we could celebrate this properly,” the cat finished.

“It’d be rude to start openin’ gifts without the whole family right?” the rat inquired.

For a second Erin couldn’t respond but then a gentle smile spread across her face and she replied, “Yes.” So with that the Maximals and ex-Predacon opened their gifts and thanked her for them. She was just glad they liked them. She opened Mr. Squeakers for him and he let out little sounds of joy before running back and forth across her shoulders happily. Then to her surprise there was still one present left under the tree. It wasn’t wrapped the same way the others had been. Instead this one had a sort of mesh looking material on it much like what their metallic blankets were made out of. “What’s that?”

“Why don’t you look and find out?” Tigatron offered.

Erin bent down and slowly looked the gift over. Then she saw her name was painted on it with grey paint. “For me?” she glanced at the others.

“Go on,” Cheetor urged.

She took a couple of seconds but managed to get it open. What had been wrapped nearly blew her mind. “Wow,” she gasped taking it in. In front of her was a miniature globe model of Cybertron, what other planet was made out of metal? It also had its moons around it. It looked like various pieces of metal had been welded together to make a perfect replica in her opinion. The planet and its companions were multicolored and nearly sparkled in a certain light. “It’s beautiful,” she managed to get out while not crying.

“I guess that means you like it little lady?” Rattrap asked.

“I love it,” she smiled at them and hugged them all one by one. Even the reluctant Dinobot. “This is the best Christmas ever!”

* * *

Little did she know it wasn’t quite over because about three hours later their scanners picked up something outside the base. No one knew what it could be due to the fact it was wrapped strangely like how the Maximals had wrapped Erin’s present. “It could be a trap,” Dinobot had pointed out. Plus there was no way in their minds the Predacons could have found out about her Christmas traditions.

Said human kept quiet about her midnight trip and that she might have been spotted inside the Predacon base. No need to worry the Maximals even more. They sent Rattrap out since he was the demolitions expert and if it was a trap he would be most likely the best to disarm it. Although Optimus did accompany him for moral reasons. But it wasn’t a trap. What they found once they unwrapped the thing wasn’t something any of them could have predicted.

Erin was excited, seeing as Rattrap said it was addressed to her by “Santa.” She practically bolted out of the ship to get a better look at it. In her eyes it was almost as glorious as the present her friends had made her. There was one large purple crystal, none of them in the gift were energon but other naturally occurring stones. It was in the center of the piece and around it were numerous other crystals of every color imaginable suspended by wires. All Erin had to do was put the big crystal in the sun and the light immediately spread out to the smaller ones. When that happened the light seemed to pour right through them and hit the area around them. Making rainbow colors spread everywhere. It was almost like looking in a giant kaleidoscope because the entire thing was on a pendulum like device that could spin around.

“This is so awesome,” she gushed spinning the colors around as her friends stood there dumbfounded. She didn’t say anything but she though she saw a glimpse of red and green behind a nearby rock. “Thank you Santa!”

* * *

Hours later.

Eventually the day wound down and Tigatron headed back up to the northern sectors where he would keep guard against the Predacons. They all wished him good luck and Erin had given him another hug before leaving. It was decided he would keep his present on the ship; it would be safer that way and would give him an excuse to come and visit more often.

Everyone had enjoyed their presents and Erin had placed both of hers in her room. She hung out with her friends the rest of the day and ate her own meal as they congregated around the control panel and enjoyed their energon. She liked listening to their stories and asking them questions. It reminded her how much they had done for her not only that day but since she had shown up and every day since.

“So did you have fun today, Stargirl?” Rattrap asked after a lull in the conversation. He didn’t get an answer and everyone looked over to see she had actually nodded off leaning up against Dinobot. He hadn’t thought much when she’d leaned on him but now he looked down at her a bit surprised. “Awww the little lady’s had a long day.”

“At least she seemed to enjoy herself,” Rhinox stated as they all glanced at their sleeping comrade.

“I’m just glad we could make her happy,” the cat grinned.

“We all are,” Optimus smiled at her sleeping form. “We should put her in her berth,” he made a move like he was going to do it when the raptor stopped him.

“I will do it,” he said moving slowly so he could grab her and lift her up as he stood. She didn’t even move and only yawned. “I will be the least likely to wake her.” No one wanted to argue but let him carry her off to her room. True to his word he made it there and she hadn’t made a peep.

He opened her door and managed to place her in amongst her blankets. It was then the rat decided to make his appearance and went to his own bed on the other side of the room. He made a few squeaks before Dinobot gave him a death glare and lowly snarled. The rat got the hint and just laid down in his little nest.

The raptor happened to notice her gifts.. The one with the crystals sat on the other side of the room near the rat. It was probably one of the best places to catch the light. Meanwhile, the one they had fashioned her was right near her head on a small metal shelf. It slowly spun around as the moons circled the miniature planet.

The warrior gave it one last glance before he headed for the door. He was stopped by a small voice behind him. “Dinobot?”

He let out a low growl directed in the rat’s direction but only glanced back at her over his shoulder. She had shifted so her legs were over the side of the bed but she still rubbed her eyes. “Go back into recharge,” he told her.

“I will but can you wait a second?”

“What?” he turned to face her as he reached the door.

“I wanted to say thank you for celebrating Christmas with me and the others. I know you really don’t like human holidays and you didn’t even grumble once.”

“I did not understand one aspect of this day but it was tolerable,” he replied.

“Well, thank you again. And tell the others for me I said thanks for my amazing gift. You’re the best.”

“Very well,” he agreed. “Just go back to recharge.”

His back was turned when she said one more thing. “And Dinobot? You guys are the best family ever. Goodnight,” she finished and he heard her shift and wrap the blankets around her as she went back to sleep.

The door closed and the raptor stood there for a moment processing what she had said. They had gone from being her friends and comrades to her family? When exactly had that happened? At first she had been nothing but trouble for them. A nearly useless being they had to constantly save. That hadn’t been the case for long. She’d proven herself more than once. The little human proved to be just as intelligent as she was brave and caring. Erin was constantly putting everyone else aboard the ship above her own wants and needs. He guessed half the reason she even celebrated these holidays was so that they would enjoy it; not necessarily because she wanted to.

He had to admit he was going to read the book she had given him. If he had been with the Predacons the concept of giving one another gifts and calling each other family would have been out of the question. But he wasn’t; he was a Maximal now and so was Erin. All of those in the ship were willing to do nearly anything for one another, even offline if they had to. Erin included. He knew if he had to he would offline protecting her. Give his very spark for her. Although she didn’t have a spark she did have a heart or soul as she tried to explain to them more than once. Whatever she had the raptor knew she would gladly give it up for him as well. No one had ever been willing to do that for him since he was young and with his carrier and sire.

So were the Maximals and little human his family now? He didn’t really have a better definition for them, even that infernal vermin that irritated him to no end. What else would he call them when they were all so bonded? If not in the tradition sense than in this makeshift side of the war. Perhaps they were the closest thing to a family a warrior and Predacon deserter like him could get. He could do far worse.

Without the robotic raptor even realizing it a small smile came to his faceplates. “Sleep well, Erin,” he said softly as he headed down the corridor. He silently made a promise to himself. He swore that no matter what happened, even if the worst occurred Dinobot would stand by her side. Even if he only had his spark left he would use it to guard her against their enemies. Because he somehow knew in the depths of his being she would always stand by his side and do the same for him. What more could he ask for?


End file.
